13 Reasons Why Wiki:Image Policy
The following are 13 Reasons Why Wiki's image policies, which are to be upheld when adding images to the wiki. General Rules File extension There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to 13 Reasons Why Wiki, with the most common being .JPG, .JPEG, .GIF, and .PNG files are generally preferable due to its lossless data compression and show full quality of an image. Source of images #Images aside from promotional images, should come from 13 Reasons Why episodes. Quality #The image should be of the highest quality available (720p or 1080p). HD screen-captures are preferred, with other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. #The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. #The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). #An image of the character's torso up is sufficient for the infobox. Extreme facial close-ups should be avoided. #At the end of the day, an image is better than no image. However, these rules should be followed to the best of one's ability, and if a low-quality image is uploaded, the said user in question should seek to replace it with one that adheres to the rules as soon as possible. Screencaps Screencaps are the preferred image type for 13 Reasons Why, given the inherent quality. We also ask that each image is sized at no more than 250px. This can be done by adding |250px somewhere in the image brackets, i.e. [ thumb|250px|Your image caption, optional ]. Secondly, if possible, the highest quality resolution image should be uploaded, such as 720p/1080p/HD, so image visibility is clear. Should a better quality image become available, feel free to upload a newer version from the Upload a new version of this file link found on each image page. If not possible, please hold off on uploading the image until one becomes available. If you are unable of making your own screencaps, there are websites that provide screencaps for the show. Here is a known website that this wiki uses. When you upload screencaps from other websites, be sure to use the fairuse template when sourcing the image. Please see the Categorization section for additional details concerning categorizing screencaps. Naming You should always, and are required to, contact an admin before re-naming images, unless the image is named wrong and you are fully aware of the correct formatting the name of the image should have. All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. Images should have clear, descriptive names that summarise what's in the image. This is so they are easier to find and identify. Filenames that bear no relation to the image, or are simply a string of random numbers and letters, are not permitted. All images should be accurately named. Misnamed files such as IMG_12345.png or sdfQRTWQerSpl.jpg will either be deleted or renamed depending on the quality, relevancy, and source of the image. Promotional Images Promotional images are named by the following conventions: *'Official Posters': Netflix_13RW_(season)_typeofposter.jpg **'Example': Netflix 13RW Season 2 Official Poster.jpg *'First Look': 13RW_(season)_First_Look_incrementalnumber.jpg **'Example': 13RW Season 2 First Look 01.jpg *'Character Portraits': Netflix_13RW_(season)_Character_Poster_character.jpg **'Example': Netflix 13RW Season 1 Character Poster Hannah Baker.jpg Screencaps Screencaps are named by the following convention: (incrementalnumber meaning the number of the screenshot you have taken) *S##E##-episodename-incrementalnumber-character/object/place/event.png **'Example': S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-001-Hannah-Baker.png Incremental number: When naming the images, keep in mind that the first screencap has the incremental number of 001 (not 000). Naming of screencaps: The first letter of every word in an image must be capitalized, except for articles (a, an, the), coordinating conjunctions, prepositions and the "to" in an infinitive. If you are still unsure of what to capitalize, then please follow the way the name of the episode has been written officially. You may check out the corresponding episode page title for clarity. No. of screencaps per episode: The MAXIMUM amount of images from an episode is 150, please be careful and understand that we don't need a screenshot from every minute or every second, what is necessary is to show the Characters who are present in the episode, relationships between Characters, events they attended and objects and other things that relate or belong to them. The maximum number of images per scene is 5. Backstage Images Backstage images are named by the follwing conventions: *'Behind the Scenes':BTS_cast/crew_members-date(dd-mm-yy).jpg **'Example': BTS Dylan Minnette 13-04-18.jpg *'Event':Eventname_year_cast/crew members.jpg **'Example': MTV Awards 2017 Dylan Minnette, Katherine Langford, Alisha Boe, Brandon Flynn.jpg Images that fall from this policy can and will be renamed or deleted. Properly named images help us to quickly and easily identify images to add to articles, instead of hunting down for misnamed images for a specific page; this is considered a big part of the community and will be enforced. Therefore, to aid users, when uploading images directly from your computer into the editor, please double check that the image is properly saved under an identifiable name. Should the image be accidentally misnamed, do not upload a duplicate image, instead contact an Administrator for renaming. Categorizing Images Images must be placed in the appropriate category. "Screencaps" — This category is placed in every screencap/screenshot. There are subcategories within this category: "Screencaps (Season 1)" and "Screencaps (Season 2)". We are currently due another season so the subcategory "Screencaps (Season 3)" will be added when we get images of the new episodes. BTS Images — For images behind the scenes, such as an instagram photo of the cast together, you would add the "BTS Images" category. However, for off-set events, like Netflix panels, and comic cons, you add the categories, "Netflix Panels" and "Comic Cons" as they are not part of Behind the Scenes. Character Categories — Most characters have their own subcategory (see Category:Character Images). If the character doesn't have a category yet, then you follow the following format: Begin typing "Images of..." and then the full name of the character. For example, "Images of Hannah Baker" or "Images of Skye Miller". If a screencap has a lot of characters in it, you need to list all of them in order from left to right in the correct format as shown above. Miscellaneous Categories ''' — For images of locations, events, objects, etc. For instance, instead of putting "Images of Winter Formal", you put "Images of Events", just to keep all the images of events in one place. We don't want to have extra categories. Only distinguish categories for characters and crew. '''Category Ordering — When uploading and adding screencaps, the categories should be placed in the following order: "Screencaps", "Screencaps (Season 1)" or "Screencaps (Season 2)", the characters in the image(s)–if it applies–i.e. "Images of Hallucination Hannah", and then he episode name, i.e. "The Chalk Machine". Please visit this image (the image in the link needs to be renamed) for a visual example of how things should look. Episode Name Categories — When you take a screenshot or multiple screenshots of an episode, after uploading and adding the image(s), please add all of the categories above, that apply, and then add the name of the episode it is in. For example, if you've taken a screenshot or multiple screenshots of The Smile at the End of the Dock, please add "The Smile at the End of the Dock" as a category. This category helps if we ever need to batch delete images, and it helps to find images from the episode easier. Especially if one is missing or needs to be renamed. Please visit episodes such as and to see their images (under Screencaps header). Please then follow the link to those images to see further instructions and visual guides on how to categorize images. Licensing Licenses are added in the description of an image. There, you write: Licensing License Templates Screenshot template — This only applies for screencaps '''(which will be most of the images we upload, since they're directly from the episodes). '''Fairuse template — For images that do not come directly from the episode, like promotional stills, you use the template for licensing. Category:Policies and Guidelines